


Boggart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Boggart

**Title:** Boggart  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Surprise!  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Silliness, AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #96: Boggart  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** First time with this pairing, be gentle. ;)

  
~

Boggart

~

Neville scanned the students before him. “Today we learn to face fear. In this cabinet, there’s a Boggart.” Explaining what would happen, Neville approached the cabinet. “Watch this.”

Opening the door, Neville pointed his wand at the large snake that emerged. “ _Riddikulus_!” It immediately morphed into a vine.

The children applauded, then spent the following hour attempting it. While none were successful, he nevertheless praised them.

While cleaning up, arms surrounded him. Neville smiled.

“Your Boggart has changed,” Severus purred.

“It reflects my obsession with large snakes,” Neville replied, turning and palming Severus’ cock.

Severus smirked. “Flattery gets you everything.”

~


End file.
